Remnants: Bad Dreams
by JamesXenoS
Summary: A Nobody should never have to suffer in this world... you are no god... you're a monster...


**Bad Dreams**

"Where… where am I?" he asked himself.

His long hair seemed to bounce as he walked the long distance between where he originally stood, and the small house a couple feet away. Each step through the snow seemed to intrigue him. It had been so long since he felt the white ground. He remembered a time when it delighted him, but now… now there was no feeling towards it at all.

"Hmm… looks like I'm alone here." he told himself as he touched a broken sign. "Elm street…" he read the sign aloud.

"Think again goldie lochs." a deep, growling voice whispered from behind.

Xemnas turned, summoning an ethereal blade.

"Show yourself. Coward!" he called out.

A soft, metallic clanging sound broke the silence that crept around Xemnas. It grew louder and louder, but he could find no source of the sound.

"Whose there?"

'One… two…'

"I will destroy you." Xemnas reassured his silent advisory.

'Three… four…'

The chanting of those words pierced his ears, sucking the life out of him, or so it felt.

"Quit it!" he yelled.

'Five… six…'

With all his might, he swung his blade behind him, snapping a little girl in white, in half. Blood curdled from her mouth and oozed from her torso. He bent down and looked into the girl's eyes, slightly frowning.

"You should know better than to sneak up on someone with glowing blades." he taunted.

'Seven… eight…' the chanting began again.

Xemnas stood upright to witness a whole dozen small girls, all dressed in white dresses, creeping slowly around him. Their intentions to him were just as obvious as their fates. Summoning a second ethereal blade, he began to chop each little girl down to size, blood spattering on him after each attack.

'Nine… ten…' the chanting finally ended as Xemnas cut down the final girl.

"Hmm… have you no common sense? Seeing one of your comrades befall by my blade, surely wasn't enough to keep you from sharing the same fate, was it?"

Just as he turned and began to hike through the snow, he could hear the voice again.

"Leaving? So soon?" it taunted him.

He summoned his ethereal blades once more and jumped onto a nearby roof, scanning the white blanketed street for any signs of an enemy.

"Hey, asshole!" it taunted again, "Up here!"

Xemnas looked upwards to the sky. He gasped slightly and gripped his blades tighter, for what he saw above him, was not the moon, nor the stars. It was a face. Disgusting and rotting flesh hung off the face as it cackled and chuckled and whistled with delight.

"Who are you? A heartless?"

The face seemed to ponder that last question.

"Well, you _could _say yes. I don't have a heart. At least, I don't think so." it said, slicing open it's chest and letting a family of eels swim out.

"Nope, guess not!" it laughed again, it's metal clawed hand swinging through the night air, causing Xemnas to fall to the snow covered ground.

"Who, are you?" he asked again, ready to strike.

The face let the clouds engulf him as he disappeared, before reappearing on the opposite side of the street from Xemnas.

"Who am I?" he asked, slightly chuckling, as if he was excited as to what the answer would be.

He raised his metal claws to his face and smiled, showing rotted and loose teeth.

"I… am GOD!" he shouted, as he vanished into snow.

"Ha!" Xemnas scoffed, "No such thing. You're just another sorcerer, or a strong heartless, aren't you?"

The dark figure tapped Xemnas' shoulder and laughed.

"In here… I'm god."

Xemnas spun around, swinging his blade. It merely went through the dark figure, like a stick would with water. Xemnas' eyes widened as he understood what the dark figure meant.

"This is YOUR world, isn't it?"

The man cackled and placed his clawed hand on his chest, sarcastically looking flattered.

"Bingo."

Xemnas smiled slightly and rested his arms, stepping closer to the dark figure who was a good foot smaller than himself.

"So, this is YOUR world is it? I've been to many worlds before. I've _conquered_, many worlds before. This world will be no exception."

The dark figure seemed to be disgusted by his assumption, snarling slightly as he tightened his clawed hand. Within seconds, he had Xemnas' neck in his grip.

"You have no power here. I, am the only one here with power. This world, this… DREAM world, is my playground!"

With a swift flick of the wrist, Xemnas was hurled into a brick wall, shattering it. He lay in the rubble, surprised by what he was feeling.

'_I… I'm feeling pain… from such a small man? How could he have injured me so bad?'_

As he stood, his ethereal blades shrunk and faded into darkness.

"What?"

The dark figure smiled.

"I know a lot about you Xemnas. I know who, and what you are. A nobody. No heart, no emotions. Well, in here, in my fantasy world, anything is possible. In here, I can conjure up anything I want, I can bend reality to how I see fit. And in here, you are no longer a heartless creature… you're mortal!"

Xemnas gasped, and for once, in years, he was scared. Pure fear coursed through him as he realized he was doomed.

"No… NO! Not true! I-I can't be! I am not of the light, nor the dark! I hang in the balance, in the shadow! I have no feelings, no heart, no emotions! But I've tried for years to gain all that back… but not like this."

The dark figure struck Xemnas' ankles with his blade, causing the man to fall to his knees.

"What do you fear Xemnas?" he asked, stroking the man's head with his claws.

"I… in the real world, MY world, I am powerful. I can crush the strongest of warriors with my fists. PLEASE, let me live, and I will give you the second highest seat in my new world… please…"

The dark figure grinned and laughed. He just loved it when they begged.

"I'm sorry, but where I'm from, you'd just be dead weight."

"Please… if you're going to kill me, let me know your name."

The dark figure was a little surprised. Not really something people asked before they died.

"I've gone by many names. The springwood slasher. The Dream demon. The eternal nightmare… but you can call me Freddy."

Freddy chuckled as he sliced Xemnas' scalp and licked the blood off his claws.

"Why was my name so important to you anyways?"

'_Could it be… could this be the fate of the Nobodies when they're killed? Sent to this man's hell? Sent to a never ending nightmare where every feeling, every emotion, is deadly real? No…'_

Xemnas' head was hung low as he ground his clenched fists into the ground. His teeth gritted and cracked in rage. But just as soon as the rage and anger came, it went, as he mellowed and calmed down. His thoughts came clearer, and his hands began to light up with a dark aura. Freddy took notice of this and, confused, stepped back.

"Well…" Xemnas' fists eased as he began to stand.

"I'd like to get to know the name of the person I'm going to savagely beat dead."

He stood tall, eyes closed, as the darkness flowed around him. Freddy gasped slightly.

"No… NO!" he shouted, extending an arm at the man, trying to suppress the darkness.

"You're such an evil, heatless being. You have no mercy in your soul. You are, simply, evil. Pure darkness. By taking my heart, you've made me into what I came here as. A Nobody!"

Freddy, obviously angered, struck the man with his claws, which cut a deep wound. "No! This isn't possible! I am forever! I am eternal!"

Xemnas grabbed Freddie's neck and lifted him about two feet off the ground and opened his eyes.

"I… I'm… I'm god…" his final sentence lingered in the air, before his neck was snapped.

Xemnas tossed his body down and turned, trudging through the inconveniencing snow.

"No more… no more…" a shrively, frail voice called out from behind him.

Xemnas turned to find Freddie's burnt and rotted flesh had been shed, only to reveal a crying, cold and lost human. He squirmed and fidgeted, and sniffled.

"Please, I have power over dreams! If you lure someone here, I can torture them for you, I can lock them away for eternity! Please, just don't leave me here to die… please!" he begged and pleaded.

Xemnas laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but where I'm from, you'd just be dead weight." he told him as he continued to hike through the snow.

The hungry and ominous demons that had been watching the two, turned from Xemnas to Freddy, growling and drooling.

"What… no… you, you all are supposed to listen to me…" he pleaded as the hounds of hell surrounded him.

"No! My world! Everything! No!…" his speech was cut off by the sound of ripping flesh, which caused Xemnas to smile, just as he woke up…

XXX

Xemnas wandered the white halls before passing by another cloaked figure, hood concealing his face.

"Having a bad dream?" the voice of Saix was familiar and comforting to Xemnas' ears.

"How did you know?" Xemnas asked, curious as to what the fellow nobody would have been doing to find that out.

The cloaked figure laughed and turned, facing Xemnas.

"Wait… _'having'_?" he asked, confused.

The cloaked figure threw down his hood and smiled, letting his rotted teeth show.

**Yes, this is a one shot.**

**Yes, this does tie into my Kingdom Hearts fan fiction.**

**Yes, there is much foreshadowing, directed at my Kingdom Hearts fan fiction.**

**No, I am not going to eat that last crumpet.**


End file.
